


smoke signals

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, happy new year grab your smut, this is so straightforward i’m laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: jeonghan & joshua welcome the new year with a timer and some loving sex.





	smoke signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/gifts).



> _“make jihan smut pls where jeonghan comes inside joshua in time with the fireworks.”_ — a text from dulcetshua. get you a friend who sends you kinky prompts.

_ click. _

the little space on one side of jeonghan’s face creeps to exposure, indicating that sly smile that speaks of trouble.

_ toot… toot… _

jeonghan dips down the soft cushion covered with that ‘luxury-smooth sateen weave’ bedsheet he and joshua ordered online specifically for this… occasion; it feels soft against his knees and the entirety of his forearm that carried most of his weight above joshua.

“stop it,” joshua warns, one hand cold and flat against jeonghan’s bare chest. “don’t! no, st-stop it!”

jeonghan doesn’t stop, widening his one side grin as much as he can, totally aware of the fact that his teasing has more damage to his face than its effect over joshua. and joshua doesn’t stop himself from laughing at how idiotic his boyfriend looks above him.

“yah!” jeonghan whines. “don’t laugh when i’m trying to scare you.”

joshua rolls his eyes before darting forward, pressing a quick kiss against jeonghan more to cheer him up than to stop his silly smile. “it’s New Year’s Eve, you idiot; not halloween.”

_ toot… _

“we have around fifteen minutes,” jeonghan informs, leaning down to meet joshua’s lips again. they were both all smiles at how ridiculous tonight is just about to be.

joshua’s hands start travelling around jeonghan’s back; one later finds its way on the latter’s head, clutching on the roots as the kiss deepens — more so until jeonghan is nibbling down his jaw and sucking on his neck and clavicle, leaving reds and violets on the surface of his skin.

_ toot… toot… _

“babe, it’s really annoying,” joshua laughs, distracted at the sound of the timer jeonghan had set up on their bedside table. it doesn’t stop himself from growing hard underneath his boyfriend though, the bulge of his crotch prominent through his pajamas.

“bear with it, love,” jeonghan answers, his breath triggering joshua’s sensitive nerves as his mouth hovered above his nipple that the former had been nibbling wet and plump. but jeonghan laughs with him, chuckling with his face an inch above joshua’s skin.

“ _ you _ bear with it, too!”

damn it. why did they even think waiting until twelve midnight to come is a good idea to say hello to the new year? it’s even funnier to remember that jeonghan had brought it up days ago, suggesting this…  _ well cum… _ party after having their... well, their holiday sex.

jeonghan tightens his hands on joshua’s sides, placing him firm against the bed before sliding his fingers down the band of joshua’s pajamas. joshua thrusts upwards, helping jeonghan pull his garments down and off his body.

“why do i always get to be naked first?” joshua frowns, now sitting up with his hands crossed against his chest, watching jeonghan roll a condom on himself with a bottle of lube stuck under his armpit.

“because you let it happen?” the other shrugs. he was naked himself, but joshua was not incorrect either. “and i always have to prepare you.”

joshua lets jeonghan pull him down fast, his back lying flat on the bed in a quick second.

“i should top next time,” joshua demands, eyes following the kneeling jeonghan before him and his busy hands that had pulled joshua’s waist upward to lie on his thighs; joshua rests his legs bent on jeonghan’s sides.

“sorry, babe,” jeonghan responds, face serious and determined. it was game time, and his lubed fingers were already teasing joshua’s ridges. “that’s not gonna happen.”

thank goodness joshua doesn’t mind; he just feels a bit sorry jeonghan would never know what it feels like to have his ass pleasured like this.

jeonghan coats joshua with lube, moving on his shaft up and down as his other hand has its fingers busy inside joshua’s hole.

“you’re— _ ah, _ you,” joshua moans, heavy breath escaping his throat as jeonghan massages his insides, fingers rotating in the most sensual ways and rhythmically bending to hit his prostate. “n-never gonna— _ hhh,  _ f-feel this.”

_ toot… toot… _

joshua gathers much might to push himself upward and away from jeonghan’s fingers (he does this twice, the first time, confused jeonghan managed to reach after him and keep his ass full). “stop, stop,” joshua huffs. “i’m gonna come before midnight, damn it!” and jeonghan can’t help his laugh from bursting.

_ toot… _

“should we rest?” jeonghan suggests, nevermind that his own dick was throbbing deadly inside a condom, very much ready to take over joshua’s ass.

_ toot…  _ 7 minutes.

“we don’t really have much time now though.” and really, jeonghan  _ cannot  _ rest now anymore. he might as well masturbate himself empty at this point.

“fuck! let’s continue.”

jeonghan helps joshua position himself back again, but not after peppering his boyfriend kisses on the cheek and telling him to relax. gently, jeonghan pushes himself inside joshua, his hands simultaneously pulling the latter closer to him by the hips.

_ toot… _

jeonghan thrusts hard inside him, once… and continuously thereafter.

_ toot… toot… _

they could hear fireworks starting off from a distance; they tell off the coming of the new year.

_ toot… toot… toot… _

jeonghan starts increasing his speed, breath hitching as he grunts with every thrust and joshua was just as hyper — adrenaline causing him to sit up on jeonghan’s thighs and help him with the movements, humping down to meet each of jeonghan’s thrusts. they hold each other secure in an embrace, jeonghan’s head pressed against joshua’s chest all sweaty and hot; joshua gasping for air upward, hands tight around jeonghan’s shoulders.

_ toot… toot… toot… toot… _

“fuck! i’m gonna come!” joshua screams, they could feel the bed vibrating along them. goodness, were they fast. “fu-fuck! jeonghan! jeonghan!”

without a word, jeonghan pushes joshua back down, the latter’s legs still locked around his hips as jeonghan continues to thrust inside him.

“come,” jeonghan permits, eyes locked on his boyfriend — neck red and face a beautiful wreck.

and so, joshua comes.

_ beep—beep—beep… _

jeonghan releases seconds after, giving in to the tightness of joshua’s ass around him.

_ “happy new year!!!” _

cheers come screaming from outside their apartment, people greeting in loud voices along the multiple sounds of fireworks blasting and of kettles and trumpets filling the air — and both jeonghan and joshua hear them, ears and head fizzy as they pump themselves dry: jeonghan emptying himself inside joshua’s ass while joshua made use of his own hand for himself.

“happy new year, love,” jeonghan greets first, hooded eyes darting down his sexed out  _ love _ , a tired and sweet smile painted on his face.

“happy new year.”

 

 

they forget about the midnight sky scene and the celebration on the streets for the rest of the night, as they lay naked beside each other, cuddled up in the softest embrace, happy to think that they’ll be welcoming the new year’s with an abundance of love…

 

roughly six years and counting. ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!! i hope you enjoyed this smut with established jihan!!!
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡


End file.
